Cronicas de Domi
by amadeusdark
Summary: La historia de la Princesa Twilight Sparkle, es sin duda una gran historia... pero no es la única que merece ser contada. Serie de one-shots y mini series spin-off del fanfic Querida Princesa Celestia.
1. Lo mas dificil

**Nota del autor: Esta serie de fics son one-shots (algunos largos, otros cortos) y miniseries que transcurren en el mismo universo de mi fic QUERIDA PRINCESA CELESTIA, en ocasiones estos one-shots y miniseries podrían contener spoilers de dicho fic, por eso, antes de cada capitulo indicare hasta que capitulo deberíais haber leído para leer estos fics sin "spoilearos" Querida Princesa Celestia. Dicho esto, no esperéis mucha regularidad, ya que Querida Princesa Celestia sigue siendo mi prioridad y por lo tanto tardare en crear nuevos capítulos para este fic, por suerte ideas no me faltan :) **

**Disfrutad del Fic y espero vuestras reviews!**

**Si no habéis leído Querida Princesa Celestia, leedlo y también hacedme reviews :)**

* * *

**No leer hasta haber el capitulo 21 (26 del conteo de Fanfiction) de Querida Princesa Celestia**

* * *

**Crónicas de Domi **

**Lo más difícil**

Era una noche fría, los pegasos parecían que se habían esforzado para que la nevada enfriara la noche, tanto, que hasta el alma parecía helarse.

Las calles de Vanhoover estaban desiertas, nadie en su sano juicio iría esa noche por las calles con esa nevada…. Pero si había alguien.

Avanzaba con un trote firme y ligero mientras llevaba algo en su espalda.

-**Ya… falta poco…**\- dijo aquella extraña pony

Caminó por varios minutos, aunque hacía muchos años que no estaba en Vanhoover recordaba todas las calles y olores del lugar, mientras avanzaba la nostalgia empezó a invadirla y una lágrima quiso asomar por uno de sus ojos, pero ella misma la reprimió.

-**No…no ahora, no hasta que lo logre…**

Finalmente llegó a su destino, se acercó a la puerta y dejó frente a ella su carga, una gran cesta llena de mantas que al retirarlas un poco, apareció la cabeza de un bebe pony

-**Perdóname hijo mío, pero lo hago por qué es lo mejor para ti…**

La pony dio un beso en su frente con la intención de picar en la puerta y salir huyendo… pero lamentablemente su plan se fue al traste cuando la puerta se abrió de pronto y apareció una pony de tierra que llevaba un traje que le ocupaba casi todo su cuerpo y cuyo pelaje era blanco y tenía crin azul grisáceo que indicaba que ya estaba empezando a entrar en la tercera edad.

Apenas apareció por la puerta, la madre del pony quiso salir huyendo pero…

**-¿Flint Hearted? ¿Eres tú?**

La voz de la casi anciana la paró en seco

**-Hola….Madre White**

**-¡Oh dulce Celestia y gloriosos Creadores! ¡Siempre supe que volverías! Me alegro tanto de volver a… **\- La madre White quiso salir corriendo a abrazarla pero entonces cayó en la cuenta del cesto que estaba ante ella- **Flint… tu…**

-**Es lo mejor para él**

**-¿¡Lo mejor para el….o lo mejor para ti!?**-Dijo cambiando su rostro por una llena de indignación- **Siempre supe que eras muy egoísta… pero esto…**

**-¿¡Y tú que sabrás de por qué lo hago!?**

-**Te conozco como si te hubiera llevado en mi vientre, al fin de cuentas yo te crié…**

-**Ese es el problema Madre White, te piensas que por cuidar de unos cuantos huérfanos por unos años lo sabes todo sobre ellos**

-**Si tan descontenta estas por cómo te cuide… ¿Por qué lo trajiste aquí? Hay más orfanatos en Equestria que este…**

-**Una vez más, demuestras que no me conoces….**

**-¿Sabes? Tal vez sea cierto que no te conozco, cuando aun vivías aquí siempre tuve problemas para que hablaras conmigo, casi nunca sabía que pensabas… porque nunca me lo decías a pesar de que intentaba que te abrieras, ni siquiera protestabas cuando te castigaba por quitarle sus juguetes a tus compañeras o cuando te daba por pegarlas… Y veo que no has cambiado en absoluto, aquí estas, abandonando a tu hijo…**-La voz de la Madre White empezó a quebrarse mientas las lágrimas empezaban a inundar su rostro- **después de años sin saber de ti, de no saber si estabas bien, de si tenías un techo sobre el que refugiarte en noches como esta, de si teníais algo que comer….**

-**Yo…**

**-¡TÚ! ¡Siempre fuiste TÚ y nadie más que TÚ! Nunca pensaste en los demás y en lo que les hacías sufrir….Octavia quedó destrozada por tu marcha**

**-¿Cómo esta ella?**

**-¿¡Acaso te importa!?**

-**Más de lo que piensas…**

-**Está a un paso de lograr su sueño de ser una gran Violonchelista, logró una beca en la prestigiosa Real Academia de Música de Canterlot… Sufrió mucho por tu marcha, para ella eras como su hermana mayor, aunque tú siempre actuaste como si no te importara… Y como siempre, lo que no te importa lo abandonas**\- Dijo señalando al cesto

Apenas dijo esto Flint se le abalanzó con la intención de golpearla, pero para su sorpresa la Madre White la esquivó y con una llave la inmovilizó boca abajo en el suelo.

-**Mierda….**

**-¿A que vino eso? ¿Acaso no soportas que te digan la verdad en la cara? Ya no eres una potrilla y no tengo por qué tener la misma consideración que te tenía entonces, si quieres hacer esto por las malas, pues entonces por las malas te las veras conmigo**

**-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAARG!**\- Flint logró dar un salto desde el suelo haciendo caer a la Madre White y se abalanzó sobre ella cogiendo un cuchillo de un cinturón. La Madre White vio como la que fue una potrilla a la que cuidó desde que era un bebe se le abalanzaba encima con intención de matarla… y cerró los ojos. No porque no pudiera esquivarla, si no como un acto de fe, porque tenía la fe de que ella no la lastimaría… no de ese modo…

Y entonces….

**-¡CHACK!-**

Madre White sintió como algo cálido caía sobre su rostro, al abrir los ojos vio que no era sangre, eran las lágrimas de Flint que estaba parada sobre ella con una mirada llena de tristeza

-**Te… ¿te piensas que esto es fácil para mí? La forma más fácil de hacer esto, era dejarle e irme rápidamente… ¡y aun así sentía como si me estuviera arrancando el alma!**

-**Flint… Si es así, por favor, por una vez en tu vida… habla conmigo, déjame ayudarte, si el problema es tu situación económica puedo darte algo de dinero para ayudarte, no seria mucho pero…**

**-No… el dinero no es problema**

Flint se apartó dejando a la Madre White levantarse.

**-Vayamos dentro Flint, a pesar de las mantas hace mucho frío para él bebe…**

Flint Hearted asintió, aunque le costó dar el paso de entrar al que fue su hogar.

De inmediato, Madre White sacó al pequeño del canasto, lo reviso de arriba abajo y lo puso a dormir en una cuna.

-**Está muy sano, limpio y bien cuidado…**

**-¡Pues claro! ¿¡Que te pensabas!?**

-**Perdona Flint, no quise ofenderte… y si antes dije algo que te ofendiera…**

-**Olvídalo…**

-**Y ahora hablemos Flint, pero no alces la voz, los pequeños están durmiendo… y eso incluye a tu hijo.**

**-¿Qué es lo que quieres saber?**

**-¿Por qué le abandonas? Sé que siempre sufrías mucho cuando los demás eran adoptados y a ti ni te consideraban como posibilidad... No entiendo que quieras que tu hijo pudiera pasar por eso…**

-**No puedo hacerme cargo de él… créeme que si pudiera lo haría…**

**-¿Por qué no puedes? ¿Es por tu trabajo?**

-**En cierto modo, podría decirse que si… Y no, no es que ponga por delante mi trabajo a mi hijo, digamos que en mi situación ambas cosas van de la pata…**

**-¿Y el padre?**

**-….Murió hace unas semanas, lo que más me apena es que muriera sin poder conocer a su hijo, él estaba….ambos estábamos tan ilusionados**

-**Lo siento Flint…. Escúchame no eres la primera que veo en esta situación ¿vale?, sé que el dolor de perder a tu semental es grande, pero el tiempo curara esa herida y si ahora abandonas a tu hijo más tarde te arrepentirás**

-**Tampoco es por su muerte…**

-**Entonces, ¿Por qué Flint?**

-**No puedo decírtelo…**

-**Entonces el rumor que oí de un antiguo compañero es cierto….eres una G.O.E.**

-**Así es y… un momento… ¿Cómo diablos sabes tú de los G.O.E.?**

-**Yo también tengo mi pasado Flint**\- Dicho esto la madre White se quitó su vestido revelando su cutie mark, una parca con forma de pony que portaba una guadaña y no solo eso, si no que la Madre White no era una pony terrestre, era una pegaso, pero le faltaba el ala izquierda y en su lugar tenía una horrible cicatriz, soltó su vestido sobre una silla y efectuó un saludo militar- **Se presenta la Ex-capitana del escuadrón de la Frontera de los tres reinos: White Dead**

**-¿¡White…Dead!? ¿¡ESA WHITE DEAD!? ****¿¡La que dicen que terminó con la vida de más de veinte mil enemigos!?**

-**No me siento orgullosa de ello…**

**-¡Pero tú eres toda una leyenda! ¿Qué haces viviendo tan mise…**

**-¿Tan humildemente querrás decir? Es muy simple… mira esa balanza**

Flint miro una pequeña balanza antigua y "White Dead" se acercó a ella y empezó a colocar arroz en una de sus partes

**-Aunque fuera por la justa causa de proteger a Equestria, maté más que nadie y eso sigue siendo un crimen y cada crimen cometido en vida cuenta a la hora de que se decida si se es enviado al Tartaro al morir o no**

**-Tenía entendido que todo soldado tenía que pasar un tiempo en el Tártaro independientemente de sus acciones, así que no sé cuál es el problema…**

-**Yo… he matado demasiado, por si fuera poco, me volví cruel y despiadada, torturaba a los presos de las formas más atroces con tal de conseguir sus confesiones y no sentía respeto por nadie que no fuera yo misma, incluso en una ocasión abofetee a la Princesa Celestia cuando me echó en cara mis actos… Sé que haga lo que haga, mi alma arderá en el Tártaro para siempre**

-**No diga eso Madre White, usted ha hecho muchas cosas buenas**

-**Cuando me hirieron y perdí el ala, podría haber continuado perfectamente luchando como si fuera un pony terrestre pero, sentí…algo, sentí que era un mensaje de "Los Creadores", un mensaje que decía: BASTA. Al principio no lo comprendía ni quería comprenderlo, porque pensaba "he logrado grandes cosas" pero entonces eche la vista atrás y me di cuenta que "las grandes cosas que había logrado" no eran más que unos interminables regueros de sangre, dolor, muerte y destrucción y que eso es lo que quedaría de mí en el mundo cuando muriera.** –La pony que se hacía llamar Madre White suspiró profundamente mientras sus ojos empezaban a humedecerse de nuevo y continuo su relato- **Y entonces, como si un rayó atravesara mi mente, mi alma y mi corazón a la vez, sentí remordimiento, comprendí el monstruo en el que me había convertido, todo lo que me enorgullecía de pronto se convirtió en mi mayor vergüenza y sentí aberración hacia mí misma. Solo habían pasado tres días desde que me hirieron hasta que tome una decisión. Al tercer día, presenté mi dimisión irrevocable a la Princesa Celestia, no sin antes haberle pedido perdón delante de todos mis soldados… Sí, me humille a mí misma, pero era el modo que decidí de hacerle ver que era sincera.**

* * *

**FLASHBACK**

* * *

-**Por favor… necesito que me perdone…**\- Dijo una derrotada anímicamente White Dead arrodillada ante la Princesa Celestia

-**White Dead… no es necesario que te humilles de este modo, si lo que quieres es disculparte por lo de la otra vez… por mi parte está olvidado.**

-**Hay algo más alteza…-**dijo White Dead sacando un sobre y entregándosela a la "Emperatriz del Sol**"- Presento mi dimisión irrevocable de todos mis cargos y funciones.**

A Celestia esto le pilló del todo desprevenida, no comprendía que le pasaba a White Dead, pero si entendió que fuera lo que fuera, buscaba ser humillada y despreciada al máximo… y lo estaba consiguiendo.

**-¿Y esta era nuestra capitana? Menuda cobarde, por que pierde un ala ya se rinde**\- Escucho la princesa comentar a un pegaso que precisamente había perdido sus dos alas y un ojo

-**White, vamos a tu despacho…**

Cuando llegaron al despacho, la Princesa Celestia cerró con llave y aplico un hechizo sobre el despacho de tal modo que nadie que no fueran ellas mismas pudiera escuchar la conversación.

-**White… ¿Qué te ocurre?**

-**Princesa….usted algún día morirá como todos ¿verdad?**

-**No entiendo a qué viene eso**\- dijo algo confusa Celestia

-**Cuando vaya a ver cercano su final, probablemente mirara atrás y ¿que verá? Yo se lo diré, vera que ha construido un reino prospero, un reino en el que reina la paz y la armonía….Y podrá marcharse con una sonrisa en los labios por su gran trabajo**

-**He cometido muchos errores White….muchas cosa seguramente me sean reprochadas por los propios Creadores cuando llegue mi hora y puede que incluso también reciba reproches de mis propios súbditos**

**-¡Pero también ha hecho muchas cosas buenas! En estos días… yo he mirado atrás y ¿sabe de lo que me he dado cuenta? Que lo que voy a dejar a este mundo es una montaña de cadáveres…**

-**White, sabes que nunca he compartido tus métodos… pero si te he dejado es porque, por poco que me guste el modo en el que lo haces, has salvado muchas vidas de mis queridos súbditos**

-**Princesa, ¿y cuántos muertos tengo en mis cascos por cada vida salvada? Creo que me he ganado con creces permanecer en el Tártaro por siempre **

-**Entonces… ¿lo que te pasa es que temes al Tártaro?**

-**No, no temo el Tártaro, de hecho, aceptare con dignidad y con la cabeza bien alta ese castigo si lo Creadores deciden finalmente enviarme allí por siempre… Pero quiero que cuando llegue mi hora, aunque acabe en el Tártaro, pueda decir "Al final pude hacer algo bueno por el mundo".**

* * *

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**

* * *

-**Ella finalmente comprendió mi punto y me permitió licenciarme con honores, lo cual entre otras cosas significa tener una paga de por vida… Pero "el día después" no fue fácil, me encontré con que no sabía hacer nada más que luchar, tuve una fuerte depresión y… pensé en quitarme la vida. Sé que suena absurdo, dimití para buscar una vida en la que hiciera el bien para el mundo y empecé a pensar en acabar mi vida….Pero cuando estás tan desesperada como yo lo estuve en aquel entonces, no piensas con claridad… Y entonces sucedió algo terrible… y maravilloso. Estaba en un puente, pensando en tirarme y acabar con mi sufrimiento y entonces…vi en la orilla a una yegua herida. Corrí en su auxilio y apenas me vio me entregó a un bebe….**

-**Eso me las contado varias veces… era mi madre y me entregó a ti antes de morir por las heridas que le ocasionaron el accidente que tuvo a junto a mi padre el cual también murió…**

-**Lo que no te dije es que tú me salvaste a mi…** -Una cálida sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Madre White al recordar ese momento- **Te veías tan pequeña, tan indefensa cuando te tuve entre mis patas que en ese momento supe que era lo que tenía que hacer con mi vida… y monté el orfanato… Después de que llegaras a mi vida y montara el orfanato llegaron más potrillos y potrillas de diversas edades y me empezaron a llamar "Madre White" a pesar de que no soy una religiosa…. Y "Madre White" se me quedó de mote, jeje**

-**Un momento… eso significa que…**

-**Sí, tú fuiste la primera potrilla que fue alojada en este lugar… y por eso siempre serás especial para mi… chica mala**

-**Jejeje, siempre me llamabas eso cuando me reñías… pero… ¿Por qué me cuentas todo esto?**

-**Creo que ya entendí lo que te pasa, sientes que no serás capaz de hacer nada más, que no podrás adaptarte a una vida civil….por eso te conté mi historia, si yo pude, tu podrás ….Oh…. Suena la tetera espera un momento, mi chica mala… **

Apenas "Madre White" se levantó Flint se abrazó a ella con lágrimas en los ojos

-**Madre White…. No te lo dije entonces pero… Gracias por todo y te… quiero mucho Madre White**

-**Cariño…. No pasa nada, siéntate tomemos unas tilas y veras como encontramos una solución para ti y tu bebe…**

-**Think Headed… se llama Think Headed, le llamé así porque lo primero que hizo al nacer, fue que, cuando el doctor le dio la nalgada para hacerle llorar este le respondió con un cabezazo en los morros.**

**-…. ¿Por qué será que no me sorprende siendo tu hijo?-** dijo Madre White mientras observaba una sonrisa tímida pero orgullosa se dibujaba en el rostro de Flint.

Madre White fue a la cocina y sirvió un par de tilas con miel, pero cuando regresó Flint Hearted ya no estaba, en su lugar había un sobre que ponía "Para Madre White de Flint Hearted", rápidamente Madre White fue a la cuna y vio que él bebe aún estaba allí pero vio varias gotas que habían manchado las sabanas y comprendió que antes de marcharse, Flint fue a despedirse de su hijo. Abatida volvió a la sala donde empezó a leer la carta. No tardó en darse cuenta que esa carta estaba destinada a ser leída en el supuesto de que Flint no hubiera sido descubierta, pero aun así, en ella pudo leer alguna de las cosas que Flint le había contado.

_Querida Madre White_

_Si estás leyendo esta carta, es que por fin logré armarme de valor para hacer la cosa más difícil que jamás he hecho: Separarme de mi hijo_

_No es que no lo quiera, al contrario, condenaría mi alma al Tártaro antes de permitir que alguien lo lastimara, tampoco es que tenga problemas económicos, por suerte no tengo ese problema. Tampoco es el hecho de que su padre muriera hace unas semanas, unos días antes de su nacimiento… aunque admito que si el viviera, el permanecería junto a mí._

_Mi problema tiene que ver con mi trabajo, no puedo contarte de que se trata, pero si te diré que no es que este anteponiendo mis intereses laborales a mi hijo, tampoco es eso. Es simplemente que este no es el lugar adecuado para educar a un potrillo… tampoco puedo decirte que lugar es este, pero es el último lugar del mundo donde llevarías a un potrillo eso te lo aseguro. Claro que podría renunciar…. ¿pero luego qué? Me asignarían una paga de por vida (no preguntes) pero no sería muy grande y me costaría adaptarme de nuevo a una vida normal… y quien sufriría las consecuencias seria mi hijo: Thick Headed_

_Sé que no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, soy consciente de que no fui la mejor de las potrillas y que el hecho de que me fugara hace seis años y que no contactara contigo para hacerte saber que estaba bien, no ayuda._

_Aunque pudieras perdonarme y decidieras ayudarme económicamente, no podría aceptarlo, puesto que sé que el poco dinero que tienes lo dedicas íntegramente al orfanato y no podría aceptar un dinero que originalmente estaba destinado a ayudar a pequeños sin familia._

_Además, creo que te debo una explicación sobre por qué me fui…_

_Yo realmente necesitaba salir de ahí, era demasiado doloroso y frustrante ver que era la que más tiempo llevaba en el orfanato y que nadie me quería como a su hija, por si fuera poco eso me volvió arisca y bueno, ya sabes cómo era y como discutíamos. Necesitaba encontrar mi camino, equivocarme por mi misma y acertar por mí misma. No me arrepiento de haberme marchado, me arrepiento de haberlo hecho como lo hice y de haberos hecho a ti y a Octavia daño… ¿Cómo esta ella? Ya debe de tener doce años… ¿sigue con su sueño de ser violonchelista? La verdad, no sé qué hago preguntando cosas de las que sé que no obtendré respuesta…_

_Lo que importa es que salí adelante, encontré un trabajo que me gustaba y con el que me sentía a gusto y encontré al semental de mi vida, él era algo mayor que yo, pero era un semental con mayúsculas, jamás me había sentido tan segura junto a alguien, pero eso acabó con su muerte._

_Solo quiero añadir dos cosas más_

_GRACIAS_

_Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí aunque no te lo agradeciera lo suficiente en su momento y también quiero decirte, que te quiero Madre White, te quiero como a la madre que nunca tuve… _

_Por eso me siento como la mayor egoísta al pedirte que cuides de mi pequeño por mí, el estará en mis pensamientos y oraciones toda mi vida….Pero nunca más debo encontrarme con él, puesto que voy a sumergirme en una terrible oscuridad para asegurarme que nadie pueda amenazarle ni él ni a nadie_

_Por eso, mientras estés leyendo estas palabras, yo estaré corriendo lejos de aquí, con la esperanza de que puedas darle a mi hijo la vida que yo no podría darle… y siempre le recordare._

_Con cariño_

_Flint Hearted_

"….puesto que voy a sumergirme en una terrible oscuridad para asegurarme que nadie pueda amenazarle ni a él ni a nadie…"

Madre White comprendió a que se referían estas palabras, se acercó a la ventana y mientras lagrimas caían por su rostro dijo

-**Corre chica mala, corre y recuérdale, pero… él sabrá que su madre le quería y por lo tanto la querrá… y el vínculo de amor entre madre e hijos es tan fuerte que no solo nadie lo podrá romper, si no que os atraerá mutuamente cual imán, tarde o temprano… es solo cuestión de tiempo… Solo espero que cuando ese día llegue no sea demasiado tarde para ti y no arrastres a tu pequeño contigo…**

En las afueras de Vanhoover, una pegaso volaba a través de la nevada, si alguien la hubiera visto, habría visto a una pegaso muy veloz que abandonaba la ciudad como si huyera de algo y si le hubieran podido ver el rostro, verían a alguien a quien parecía que le habían arrancado el alma y que lloraba desconsolada.

* * *

**EPILOGO**

* * *

9 Años después Frontera de los 3 reinos

-**Pe….rr…a**\- dijo un Changeling que estaba a punto de morir debido a que fue atravesado por el puñal de una soldado equestre

**-¿Donde?**

-**No te lo voy a a…. ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRGGG!**\- Gritaba el changeling mientras el puñal se retorcía en su pecho

-**Puedo hacerte sufrir el Tártaro en vida… pero podría acabar rápido… si me dices lo que quieres saber….**

-**Está bien… cogh… ¡VANHOOVER! Mi misión era liquidar a la fundadora de un orfanato no me preguntes porque, cogh solo cogh cumplo orden cogh…nes**

**-¿Cuantos más?**\- le preguntó la soldado mientras le volvía a retorcer el puñal

-**Los acabas de mataaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarggggg es la verdad ¡lo juro!**

Apenas dijo esto dejo al changeling en el suelo…

-**Púdrete ahí escoria….y si de casualidad sobrevives, más te vale no volver a intentar algo contra mi patria o sus habitantes.**

La soldado equestre se dirigía a la salida de la guarida, dando la espalda al changeling, pero este usó sus últimas fuerzas para levantarse, coger una lanza y se dirigía a toda prisa hacia la G.O.E. que no se había percatado de ello

**-¡CUIDADO DETRÁS DE TI!**

Una voz la puso en alerta y la capitana se giró y vio a tiempo al changeling, le esquivo y le lanzó una poderosa patada directa a la nuez del cuello de su enemigo, el cual murió casi al instante por la fuerza del golpe.

**-¡Sal de ahí seas quien seas!**\- dijo con voz autoritaria, pero para su sorpresa, lo que vio aparecer detrás de unas rocas era a un potrillo de unos nueve años, pelaje blanco y crin roja- **¿Pero qué coño haces aquí enano?**

**-¡Quiero ser soldado como tú!**

**-No digas tonterías y vuelve a casa con tu madre…**

-**Yo… no tengo mama**

-**Pues al orfanato, con tus tíos, con tu abuela o con quien quiera que vivas**

**-Vivo en el orfanato de la Madre White en Vanhoover**

La soldado sintió un vuelco en su corazón, tenía que ser casualidad… tenía que serlo…

**-¡Eh enano! ¿Cómo te llamas?**

**-¡Me llamo Think Headed y voy a ser el más grande soldado de todos los tiempos!-** le contesto mientras hacia el saludo militar mal, porque lo hizo con la pata izquierda cuando se ha de hacer con la derecha

-**Mejor te llevo a tu casa…**

Mientras lo llevaba de vuelta al orfanato, la Capitana Flint Hearted, por primera vez en seis años… volvió a sonreír

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

¡Espero que os haya gustado! ¡Espero vuestras reviews!


	2. Aus dem Rennen

No leer hasta haber leído el capítulo 16 (20 del conteo de Fanfiction) de Querida Princesa Celestia

* * *

**Crónicas de Domi**

**Aus dem Rennen**

Lo recordaba como si fuera ayer, el día en el que perdió lo poco que le quedaba. Estaba ante el tribunal, un tribunal presidido por aquel a quien más odiaba: Su hermano gemelo. Un tribunal que él no reconocía como legítimo. Un tribunal que en pico de su hermano, le condenó para siempre.

**-Ich erkläre, aus dem Rennen.**

No podía creerlo, su propio hermano le había hecho eso…. ¿a él? No, ¡no podía!

-¡**No puedes hacerme esto! ¡Ni puedes, ni tienes legitimidad para hacerlo!**

**-Puedo y tengo legitimidad para hacerlo…**

**-Si yo hubiera querido tu habrías sufrido el Tártaro en vida y en vez de eso te di comodidades en tu celda**

**-Lo que me diste fue una jaula de oro dentro de un Tártaro, la cual me convirtió en blanco del resto de reclusos… Aun no sé cómo fui capaz de sobrevivir a tantos intentos de asesinato…**-le contestó su hermano que le miraba con severidad, para finalmente darle la espalda y decir- **Adiós hermano…**

Antes de que pudiera replicar, unos guardas lo agarraron y lo llevaron a rastras a un lugar que él conocía muy bien, un lugar que él usó mucho…el lugar donde se encontraba la "Auswurf" y por eso, cuando la vio…entró en pánico.

-**¡No! ¡No podéis! ¡No podéis hacerme esto!**

Empezó a dar toda clase de golpes, pero no le servían de mucho, entre otros motivos, porque sus garras habían sido recortadas hasta hacerlas inservibles para el combate, sin olvidar que sus captores tenían una armadura que les protegía del poco daño que podría hacerles. Finalmente fue inmovilizado, metieron su cabeza en la "Auswurf" y antes de que pudiera asimilar lo que estaba a punto de pasar….ocurrió. Decenas de agujas se le clavaron por todo el pico provocándolo un inmenso dolor, pero lo peor llegó cuando través de esas agujas, entró a su pico la "Bestätigende"… y entonces pensó que los reos que pasaron antes que él por ese trance mentían cuando decían que la "Bestätigende" provocaba un gran dolor, era aún peor que eso, era como si una parte del mismísimo Tártaro se instalara en su pico.

¡No era justo!

¡Él no era merecedor de esto!

¡Todo lo que él hizo fue por y para la patria!

¿Qué él también salía beneficiado? ¿Y que hay de malo con beneficiarse de algo si con ello puedes ayudar a mejorar la patria?

En cuanto a su hermano, entendía que estuviera molesto, pero ¿hacerle esto? No entendía como podía hacerle esto a alguien de su propia sangre, a alguien que es su vivo reflejo, a su propio hermano gemelo.

Estos pensamientos, se mezclaban con sus oraciones al "Ancestro", pidiéndole la clemencia que su hermano le había negado, pidiéndole, que al menos permitiera que se desmayara para no tener que soportar más este dolor.

El Ancestro no le escuchó.

¿Acaso el dios padre de la raza grifo también le estaba dando la espalda?

¡IMPOSIBLE!

Le estaba poniendo a prueba ¡Si, seguro! ¡Seguro que es eso!

Finalmente el proceso acabó cuando la cruel maquinaria de la "Auswurf" libero su cabeza. Solo fueron diez minutos, él lo sabía bien, pero le parecieron eternos y entonces llegó la parte psicológicamente más dañina. Le pusieron ante un espejo donde vio su pico, su lustroso y brillante pico, ahora era completamente negro por culpa de la "Bestätigende".

Ahora que ya había sido humillado y marcado con esa marca de la vergüenza, fue lanzado a la calle como si de un trapo asquerosamente sucio se tratara, donde, por el agotamiento cayó pesadamente sobre un charco que le llenó de lodo. Cuando alzó la vista, vio como los ciudadanos lo miraban con asco y repulsión.

**-Mami, ¿ese no es…?**

**-Shhh, no lo mires y sigue andando**

¿Ellos también?

Después de todo el trabajo que hizo para dar a su patria la gloria que claramente merecía, la gloria que debía ser solo compartida con la raza y por supuesto con "El Ancestro"… ¿los ciudadanos también les daban la espalda?

De pronto sintió como alguien le daba un fuerte golpe en la espalda

-**Ahora si cabrón, ahora sí que puedo darte lo tuyo…**-Decía un grifo que parecía algo mayor, mientras le propinaba un segundo golpe con un palo**-… no sabes cómo voy a disfrutar esto…**

-**¡Basta! ¡No podéis hacerme esto! ¡No tenéis derecho!**

**-¿Derecho? Aquí el "aus dem Rennen" eres tú, aquí, el único que no tiene derechos eres tú.**

-**Aunque solo sea por moral y compasión… por favor…**

**-¿Moral? ¿Compasión? ¿¡CUANTOS HAN MUERTO POR TU CULPA EH!?- **Gritó el grifo **-Mi hijo quiso servirte porque creyó en ti y en tus palabras ¿y sabes que le pasó? Pues pasó que TÚ violaste a su esposa en su noche de bodas y como él te lo quiso impedir, les condenaste a hacerles sendas visitas a la "Auswurf"… Y no contento con ello, tras eso, la volviste a violar. Y a pesar de que en casa intentábamos cuidarles con todo el amor y cariño posibles para que se recuperaran, mandaste una patrulla para "avisarnos amablemente" de que cometeríamos delitos penados con declararnos "aus dem Rennen" si les proporcionábamos ayuda a mi hijo y su esposa… Al día siguiente les encontramos a ambos muertos, ambos prefirieron quitarse la vida antes de querer poner en riesgo las nuestras… ¿Y TÚ ME SUPLICAS POR MORAL Y COMPASIÓN?**

El grifo nuevamente volvió a golpearle, esta vez con más fuerza haciendo que aterrizara un par de metros más adelante, pero entonces vio como entre los ciudadanos que lo observaban, se veía una mezcla de odio e indiferencia hacia su destino y lo que en ese momento era peor… se estaban acercando más ciudadanos con más palos, espadas y cualquier objeto imaginable que pudiera ser usado para golpear o matar.

Estando nuevamente presa del pánico por el peligro de muerte inminente que se le aproximaba, empezó a correr, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que tanto por tierra como por aire, eran demasiados sus perseguidores y no tardarían en prenderlo. Pero entonces vio, la que sería la única y probablemente última oportunidad para escapar… una oportunidad que significaba humillarse aún más de lo que ya estaba alguien que había sido criado entre toda clase de lujos y comodidades. Aprovechando una ligera ventaja sobre sus perseguidores, se metió en un pequeño callejón y allí lo hizo…. Se introdujo en las alcantarillas.

El lugar poseía un aroma nauseabundo, tanto que unos segundos después de entrar vomitó. Pero no tenía tiempo, tenía que alejarse de ese lugar para ir… ¿A dónde? Mientras corría por los interminables túneles meditó unas cuantas posibles opciones, si, ¡ellos le ayudaran! Estaba convencido de ello… Entonces chocó con alguien.

**-Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí**\- Escuchó frente a él y al alzar la visto vio a otros, a otros como él, otros que habían pasado por "Auswurf" y entonces sonrió por primera vez en semanas, ellos que habían pasado por lo mismo le ayudarían, además solo tenía que usar sus dones diplomáticos y no tardaría en volverse el líder del grupo, luego otros se unirían y después…

-Agarradlo bien

Antes de que su mente acabara de tramar un plan de acción se vio inmovilizado por varios grifos de todos los tamaños.

**-Chicos… ¡tenemos un nuevo cubo de basura!**\- Gritó uno que parecía ser el jefe…

**-¿Que vais a hacerme? Ayudadme y os prometo que os cubriré de oro**

Todos rieron

**-¿Ayudarte? ¿A TI? ¿Acaso no nos reconoces?**

Y entonces se dio cuenta que esos rostros, le eran muy familiares y comprendió que si salía de esta… no lo haría ileso.

**-Por tu cara veo que nos reconociste al fin…**

**-Os lo devolveré todo…. Multiplicado por diez…**

**-Veo que no eres consciente de tu situación**\- sonrió uno de ellos con malicia- **Agarradlo bien… voy a cobrarme lo que nos hizo…. De una forma muy…muy…placentera.**

¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo esclavizado por ellos hasta que logró escapar? ¿Días? ¿Semanas? ¿Meses?

No lo sabía, solo sabía las terribles humillaciones a las que fue sometido, le obligaban a alimentarse de los desperdicios... de los desperdicios que sus captores consumían. A veces incluso le obligaban a comer sus propias heces. Recibió toda clases de palizas, pero lo peor, para él, fragrante defensor de la fe y la tradición en su forma más extrema, es que todas las noches tres grifos…"obtenían mucho placer de él" en venganza por las muertes de sus parejas, torturadas y ejecutadas públicamente con un nivel de sadismo sin límites… pero era necesario para hacer comprender a la población que esas "conductas inmorales" lo único que hacían era dañar la pureza de la raza.

Finalmente, tras una noche en la que sus violadores estuvieron especialmente "fogosos", vio su oportunidad para escapar puesto que todos estaban dormidos…. Y así lo hizo…

Era el momento de poner en marcha su plan inicial, pero antes tenía que ir a ver a alguien, alguien que seguramente estaría muy feliz de verle.

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** Preguntó una grifo desde la puerta de su casa.

**-¿Esa es la bienvenida que le das a tu esposo Adèlaïde?**

**-Lárgate**

**-¿Perdona?**

**-¡QUE TE LARGUES MALDITA SEA!**

-**Zorra estúpida como te atreves a hablarme así-** Dijo lleno de ira con la intención de golpearla, pero algo le frenó. Habitualmente, cuando tenía que "corregir" la actitud de su esposa ella lloraba "por que empezaba a ser consciente de su falta" pero ahora… ahora solo sonreía.

**-Vamos valiente, ¡ATREVETE!-** le recriminó la grifo

**-Algo no va bien aquí… ¿qué es lo que tramas?**

**-¿Sabes lo que te pasara si me golpeas verdad?**

**-¡SOY TU ESPOSO!**

**-¡ERES UN "AUS DEM RENNEN"!** **Por lo que nuestro matrimonio quedó automáticamente anulado y todas tus posesiones pasaron a ser mías.**

**-¡ESTA ES MI CASA!**

**-Ya no… ahora vete**

**-Si alguna vez me has amado… déjame pasar**

**-Irónico ¿verdad?**

**-¿El qué?**

**-Cuando supe de tus intenciones, antes de que las pusieras en práctica te dije: "Si de verdad me has amado alguna vez, no lo hagas, es o tu plan o yo" y aun así lo hiciste… Así que no te atrevas a apelar a mis sentimientos pasados hacia ti**

**-¿Pasados?**

-**Hace meses que dejé de amarte, concretamente cuando durante una de las palizas que me dabas me hiciste caer sobre nuestro huevo**-le contestó mientras algunas lágrimas salían de sus ojos.

**-¡E…..e…eso fue tu culpa!**

-**No, no lo fue y lo sabes, ese es parte de tu problema, nunca te responsabilizas de nada, siempre culpas a los demás de lo que te ocurra… y eso no fue una excepción. Tu antes… antes no eras así, eras dulce y bondadoso…Pero casi de la noche a la mañana cambiaste sin un motivo aparen…**

Entonces un llanto de bebe interrumpió la conversación.

**-Por el Ancestro… ¿soy…soy padre? ¿Cuándo pusiste el huevo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-Intente decírtelo el mismo día que te di a escoger entre tu estúpido plan y yo…y está claro que escogiste tu plan.**

**-Déjame verlo**

**-Nunca te dejare ver a Edles Sane, así que vete**

**-¡Déjame! ¡Soy su padre! El necesitará una figura paterna que lo guie…**

-**No, ya no lo eres… en cuanto a la figura paterna, tu hermano se ha propuesto a asumir ese rol, él es todo lo contrario a ti…. Y doy gracias al "Ancestro" por ello, ahora vete "Aus dem Rennen", he tenido mucha paciencia contigo, no me hagas llamar a los guardias…**

Entonces ella empezó a cerrar la puerta

**-¡Estás dando la espalda a tu esposo y al padre de tu hijo! ¡Estas traicionando a tu familia! Estas ignorando uno de los grandes dones de los que nos dotó "El Ancestro"**\- Esa era su última baza, ya que su esposa era muy religiosa y jamás haría nada que pudiera ir contra su fe…lamentablemente la jugada le salió mal

**-¿Ahora recurres "al sentido de la familia" del que nos dotó "El Ancestro"? ¿Te digo algo? Cuando te marchaste, me dije a mi misma, que ya no te aguantaría más y hablé con un sacerdote ¿adivinas que me dijo? Que desde el primer momento que pusiste tus garras encima mía soy libre de abandonarte sin miedo a caer en el pecado y cuando se enteró de lo que le hiciste a tu propio hermano, me dijo que si aún tenía alguna duda, lo que hiciste confirmaba aún más que tenía completa legitimidad moral, legal e incluso religiosa para darte la espalda… y eso es lo que voy a hacer ahora. Adiós…"aus dem Rennen"**

Y dicho esto cerró la puerta.

No podía creerlo

Esa zorra, esa perra… ¿Cómo se atrevió? Cuando recuperara lo que es suyo, le haría pagar, vaya que si le haría pagar, entonces comprendió algo… ¡ELLA! ¡FUE ELLA! ¡LA CAUSA DE SU DERROTA FUE ELLA!

¡Tenía sentido! ¡Ella sabía de sus planes! ¡Simplemente tuvo que pasarle sus conocimientos a las guarras de las princesas de Equestria y ella a cambio de sus servicios lo tendría todo!

Las horas siguientes fueron un calvario también, puesto que los que fueron sus más leales lugartenientes o estaban muertos o estaban presos y sus familias apenas le veían aparecer o le cerraban la puerta o amenazaban con matarle.

¡Menudo insulto hacia su persona! ¡Menudo insulto de esos grifos hacia sus propios familiares que tan inútilmente le habían servido! Si… ¡inútilmente! Bien pensado… ¿Para qué querría de nuevo a su lado a esa panda de inútiles? ¡Si hubieran seguido al pie de la letra sus indicaciones nada de esto habría pasado!

Incluso había uno que osó llevarle la contraria: Primero cuando le ordenó atacar decía que era demasiado pronto para lanzar el ataque, luego cuando le recriminó por atacar demasiado pronto….tuvo el morro de decir que era culpa suya por ordenarle atacar antes de tiempo y por si no fuera suficiente desfachatez, ¡Ignoró la orden de no retirada durante la última batalla! Y todo porque el enemigo les superaba por veinte a uno. Por eso le mató allí mismo

Pero él se recuperaría, vaya que sí, ¡se recuperaría y les haría pagar a todos!

Era la segunda vez en su vida que lo veía todo tan claro, la primera fue durante una cacería en la que se golpeó la cabeza, en eso momento lo vio todo tan claro… que decidió diseñar un plan inmediatamente, ni siquiera esperó a los resultados de las pruebas que le hicieron los doctores.

Desde el día en que se convirtió en un "aus dem Rennen" habían pasado ya siete años, la gente ya le había perdonado por haber sido derrotado y hacían como si le ignoraran o no le conocieran o simplemente no le reconocieran, pero él sabe la verdad, sabe que están a la espera de recibir órdenes, a la espera de devolverle a la patria la gloria que le fue negada. Acostándose bajo un puente a las afueras de la ciudad sacó de una pequeña bolsa un recorte de periódico, un recorte con una foto de su hijo, hace dos días pudo verle por primera vez a través de ese recorte… Esa zorra, sabe bien que rabos lamer para escalar posiciones… Aun le sorprendía la noticia cada vez que la recordaba, noticia que se encontraba en el texto que venía junto a la fotografía de su hijo. Su hermano había quedado viudo poco después de condenarle (¡JA! "El Ancestro" le castigó) y ahora se volvía a casar, con SU esposa… ¿pero cómo tuvieron tal desfachatez? Lo que más le dolió sin duda fue leer que su hijo llamaba "padre" al cerdo de su hermano.

Pero estaba tranquilo, porque sabía que el pueblo esperaba órdenes, si, las esperaba, pronto, llegaría el momento… pronto…

-**Hola hermano**

_Esa voz…. _

**-Sabes eres difícil de encontrar… **

_El cerdo… el cerdo está aquí…_

**-Sabes, llevo mucho meditando si buscarte o no, pero lo que me acabó de decidir fue… que tu hijo quiere conocerte…**

_¡Por supuesto que quiere conocerme! ¡Es mi hijo!_

**-Su madre, le habló de ti y él te quiere como a su padre que eres… por eso quiere conocerte…**

_¿La lame penes hablándole bien de mí? Aquí hay gato encerrado_

**-Ella le contó como eras… como eras antes de perder el juicio… Como eras antes de traicionarnos a todos…**

_¡ES UNA TRAMPA! ¡CLARO! ¡EL LO SABE! ¡EL LO SABE!_

**-¿No vas a decir nada?**

_¡SABE QUE EL PUEBLO ESTA CONMIGO! ¡SABE QUE ESTAN ESPERANDO LA ORDEN PARA RECUPERARLO TODO!_

**-Hermano por favor, ven conmigo… los doctores encontraran el modo de ayudarte… Déjanos ayudarte…**

_¡AJÁ! ¡Así que era eso! ¡Pretende hacerme pasar por loco y encerrarme un manicomio para luego tirar la llave a las alcantarillas!_

**-Entiendo…**

_Patético idiota, pensaba que me engañaría… Engañarme… ¡A MI! ¡AL REY DIEZWEITE VON ZEWEI Iº! ¡El único, verdadero y legítimo Rey de Dienestern__**!**_

**-Adiós hermano**

_Adiós Diersten Beiden, adiós… ¡por que mañana será tu ultimo día! ¡Si! Mañana, mañana daré las ordenes y entonces… la patria recuperara su gloria y a su Rey… Mañana iré a ese cuartel lleno de soldados leales a mí, si, es un buen lugar para empezar la reconquista, son fuertes, valientes y leales… Mañana hermano… mañana… todo acabará._

* * *

**EPILOGO**

* * *

**-Diers… amor mío, ¿estás seguro de lo que dices?**

**-Si querida, mucho me temo que mi hermano, tu ex esposo… murió esta mañana…**

-**No lo entiendo… me dijiste que él, aunque físicamente débil y demacrado parecía gozar de buena salud física.**

**-Mucho me temo que su mente… volvió a jugársela**

**-¿Qué quieres decir?**

**-Como te dije ayer, él no contestaba, simplemente me miraba de una manera… perturbadora, era como si tuviera la mirada perdida y a la vez no la tuviera. Él esta mañana… entró a una cantina que estaba cerca del puente donde le encontré, esa cantina es muy conocida por los guardias porque es donde se junta la peor y más peligrosa escoria criminal del reino…**

**-No lo entiendo-** dijo Adèlaïde a la cual hacía rato que le corrían las lágrimas por su rostro- **¿Por qué entraría él en un lugar así?**

**-Según me han informado, entro "engalanado" de fragmentos de envases como si fueran "medallas militares" , una lata recortada como si fuera una corona y una capa hecha con sacos sucios…Entonces empezó a ordenarles a los presentes que se organizaran para dar un golpe de estado en nombre del único y verdadero Rey… él**

**-Pobre… ¿Y qué le diremos Edles Sane? Él estaba muy ilusionado por conocer a su verdadero padre…No debería haberle hablado de él…**

-**No, hiciste bien, era justo que el supiera quien fue su padre y que comprendiera que lo que hizo…fue a causa de su enfermedad.**

-**Si tan solo nunca se hubiera golpeado la cabeza durante aquella cacería… ese coagulo de sangre en su cerebro no le habría trastornado…Y yo como una estúpida permanecí ajena a todo…hasta varios meses después de verle por última vez.**

-**No fue tu culpa, por la burocracia que tenían que sortear antes de tener una cita conmigo y por el caos de la guerra, los doctores no pudieron ponerse en contacto con nosotros para informarnos de los resultados de esas pruebas y aunque me enteré cuando ya le había declarado "aus dem Renne"…. No puedo evitar culparme y maldecirme por ello**

**-No amor, hiciste lo que creíste correcto para la patria…**

**-¿Pero hice lo correcto para mi familia? **

**-Estoy segura de que "El Ancestro" piensa que sí… y yo también.**

La que en pocos días se convertiría en reina consorte de Dienestern, besó y abrazó a su amado, el cual lloró amargamente, lloró por haber estado tan ciego; lloró por todo el daño que le había causado a su hermano; lloró porque sabía que no podría evitar que los libros de historia se refirieran a su hermano como a un loco ansioso por el poder, cuando en realidad era un pobre grifo cuya cordura se perdió por una enfermedad provocada por un coagulo de sangre en su cerebro; lloró porque en unas horas haría llorar a su sobrino al cual quería como si fuera su propio hijo…

Y precisamente porque el lloró por las injusticias que sufrían los inocentes y por los sufrimientos que podían ocasionar sus propios errores… a él, el Rey Diersten Beiden Iº de Dienestern, se le acabó recordando con el apodo de "El noble"

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Y aquí otro capítulo de Crónicas de Domi.

La verdad, se me habían ocurrido varios temas por los que escribir, pero esta historia vino de pronto a mi cabeza como un flechazo y no me la he podido quitar de encima hasta que la he escrito.

Ahora os dejo con las traducciones de los textos en alemán. Como siempre son traducciones del traductor de Google, por lo que si alguien sabe alemán y ve algo que está mal, me disculpo y agradecería que me indicara los fallos.

**Ich erkläre, aus dem Rennen. **\- Yo te declaro, fuera de la raza

**Auswurf **\- Expulsadora

**Bestätigende **\- Confirmadora

**Edles Sane **\- Noble Cuerdo

**Diersten Beiden **-Die ersten beiden- El primero de dos

**Diezweite Von Zewei **\- Die ezweite von zwei- El segundo de dos

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! Y de paso… ¡Déjenme reviews!

El Círculo de escritores de Spaniard Hooves se complace en presentar esta obra como muestra de publicaciones que efectúan sus usuarios. Si desean otras publicaciones de calidad en tienen las siguientes:

Nunca es tarde para cambiar - Joypad Console

Nature, buscando un hogar - Horwaith

Parallel Stories - SrAtomo

Saga de la A - Edo Nova

La leyenda del caballero de cristal - Angelus-Y

La roca - Sg91

Castlemania: Pony of Shadows - Riou McDohl

Los Mercenarios Remaker version - edgareo

Aitana Pones: La fiebre infernal - Volgrand

Escalera al abismo - LloydZelos

La Sombra del Cristal - Coire Leblanc

Los viajes de Hafsa - Nima Storyteller

Poemas equestres — MoisesR


End file.
